The invention relates to an inclination adjustment fitting for constituent areas of motor vehicle seats, such as backrests, for example.
In a known inclination adjustment fitting of this kind as described, for example, in DE 197 09 524A1, a first fitting portion is formed by means of a tooth segment that is connected, in rigid fashion, with the backrest. The second portion of the fitting is an arresting catch whose gear toothing may be pivoted into or out of engagement with the gear toothing of the tooth segment. The arresting catch is held in the engagement position by means of a locking catch, which is also capable of being pivoted.
The arresting catch is equipped with a constricted area of diminished width between its axis of pivot and the area of contact of the locking catch, which lies opposite the gear toothing. This constriction serves the purpose of securely retaining the locking position between the meshing teeth, in the case of an elastic deformation such as that which occurs in particular in the case of pulsing stresses.
Retention of the locking effect between the tooth segment and the arresting catch represents a fundamental problem that is difficult to resolve, particularly in conjunction with the stresses of a crash. In the case of a crash, slippage of the gear toothing, and thus, suspension of the blocking effect, can occur.